


The One Where Sam and Gabriel play house

by marquessofpembroke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marquessofpembroke/pseuds/marquessofpembroke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this one was written for a Gabriel (thisismestandingup) and I hope she likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Sam and Gabriel play house

Gabriel took a large bite out of the candy bar in his hand, the archangel turned Trickster motioned to the alter in front of him. “I actually really hate that color, why would you-“

“ _Gabriel? Um, I know you’re mad at me and I know I told you that I didn’t need you hovering over me 24/7 and stuff, um…but, I need your help. Now, please.”_

Gabriel smirked as he finished off the last of his candy bar. “Switch out the red for gold. I’ll be back.”

The archangel flitted out of the small Scandinavian hut and into the abnormally loud motel room the Winchesters were currently staying in.

“Sheesh, Samsquatch, what’s with the rack-“ Gabriel stopped as he caught sight of his 6’4” human lover pacing while bouncing a screaming baby.

Sam sighed in relief as he caught sight of Gabriel. “Thank God.”

“Mm-hmm, something you neglect to tell me, bigfoot?”

Sam pressed the wailing infant into Gabriel’s arms, frowning when the baby quieted down from just being in the angel’s presence. “Just hold him while I put one of these bottles together.”

Gabriel held the baby a ways away from him, a leery look on his face. “Sam. Why do you have a baby?”

 “We found him.” Sam muttered while he dug through a few grocery bags. The hunter produced a blue bottle and a canister of formula. Reading the side of the container, Sam filled the empty bottle with the necessary amount of formula.

“Found him where?”

Sam looked up and glared at the archangel. “We didn’t steal him, if that’s what you’re implying.”

“That’s exactly what I’m implying.” Gabriel snapped. “I’d rather we not have a repeat of that incident with the shifter baby.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he filled the rest of the bottle with water from his water bottle. “He’s one hundred percent human, so you can stop acting like he’s about to explode on you.”

Gabriel sneered at Sam and unconsciously pulled the baby closer to him. “Do you really think you’ll be able to keep him, Sammy?”

Sam set the baby bottle in the microwave and set the time. The room was silent minus the soft murmuring of the infant in Gabriel’s arms as he tried tugging at the archangel’s hair. “I’m not going to abandon him again, Gabriel.”

Gabriel sighed as he carefully untangled the infant’s fist from his hair. “I don’t mean that, but you can’t very well take down a demon with a Baby Bjorn strapped to you.”

Sam pulled the bottle out of the microwave as it beeped. He reached out for the baby the same time Gabriel reached for the bottle. The hunter sighed in resignation as he handed the bottle to Gabriel. “I don’t know. I just…”

Gabriel sat cross legged in the middle of what he assumed to be Sam’s bed and began to feed the infant. “How about you start with how you came to get him, and then we’ll figure out what to do.”

Sam sighed again, this time in exhaustion. “We found him.”

Gabriel glared. “I got that part.”

Sam smacked Gabriel’s knee softly. “I mean we literally found him. Just abandoned in the woods.” Sam took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Dean and I were hunting what we thought was a Rugaru, but it turned out to be a Werewolf. Apparently Rougarou is French for werewolf, but whatever.”

At Gabriel’s raised eyebrow, Sam continued. “Anyway, we found him in a basket, just wailing at the top of his little lungs, and I don’t know, something just hit me and I had to help him.” Sam flopped back onto the bed, his head landing next to Gabriel’s knee. “I think that sick son of a bitch was using his kid as bait.”

Gabriel’s arm unconsciously tightened around the infant as he finished feeding him. “Maybe…”

Sam smiled as he watched the archangel. “So…what do you say? Can we keep him?”

Gabriel looked pained. “Sammy, he’s not a puppy you found on the side of the road. He’s got family somewhere and I mean, I’m an angel, you’re a hunter, we can’t just find a cottage somewhere and play house.”

Sam nudged the archangel’s knee with his forehead. “You’ve been thinking it. You won’t admit it, but I know you’ve thought about it since you killed Dick last year.”

Gabriel tried to make himself look stoic, but Sam could see the hope in his eyes. “And what does big brother think of this?”

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know. I took this little guy and came back here. Dean only dropped off some supplies for him and then I think he and Cas were going to go hunt down that werewolf.”

Gabriel stayed quiet as the baby fussed until Gabriel set him on the bed. The infant crawled over to Sam and tried to climb up the hunter’s chest. Sam chuckled and helped the little boy up.

“He’s going to need a name.” Sam murmured after a moment.

The hunter peeked out of the corner of his eye, biting his lip against a smile as Gabriel twisted the empty bottle in his hands.

“Jonathon.” The archangel muttered finally. “Jonathon Robert Winchester.”


End file.
